I Love You, SuperFreak
by confessions.of.katijane
Summary: Alicia Spinnet's love life is a joke. If you ask her why, she'll tell you it's because she's seen too much of George Weasley's. But love never met a plan she didn't like to change!
1. Goodbye, Lisa!

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's not mine...yadaydayda**

Okay kidd-os, so this is pretty much my first real fanfic...as in it's not a oneshot :) So be open

minded, please, I'd love you forevah! Ha-ha, thanks.

I wish I had a boyfriend. Normally I don't think about it all that much and it doesn't bug me, but times like this really make me want one. Sorry, maybe I should explain myself.

It's the 22nd day of December, it's snowing outside, there's a fire going, and mistletoe everywhere. Not to mention people using it. I sighed into my hot chocolate mug as I watched my very best friend in the whole world snog his stupid 3rd year Ravenclaw girlfriend. George Weasley had managed to sneak Lisa Turpin, his latest love interest of one week, into our common room to have his merry little way with her. Not that I'm not used to it, mind you. George is just about that biggest player I know; he's already gone through about eight girlfriends this school year and it's only December. The average girlfriend of George's lasts about a week and a half, two if she's blonde. Being George's best friend for so many years has given me the expertise of being able to predict, down to the day, sometimes the hour if I'm lucky, just how long his partners-in-lust will last, and this Lisa didn't have much time left according to the Alicia-Clock. George liked his girls best short and blonde, and Little Miss Turpin here was tall as can be with long, black hair. Plus she wore perfume, which I knew George hated.

But it wasn't this particular couple that made me wish for amore. The real cause of my desire came from watching Fred Weasley interact with Katie Bell. The couple was sitting on one end of the long couch in front of the fire. Katie was curled up on Fred's lap, dozing off every now and then as he played with the ends of her short dark brown hair and held idle conversation with her when she was awake enough to murmur back a reply. I loved watching them together. Though it had only been a month since the day Katie and Fred had amazed us all by walking into Transfiguration hand-in-hand, it was already clear the two were made for each other. Even Professor McGonagoll had gotten a slight smile on her face when she saw the pretty little dark haired girl who had stolen the heart of one of Hogwart's biggest pranksters together with her boyfriend for the first time. Although the two could be a bit like gunpowder and a match when you put them together (for Katie was just as loud and mischievous as Fred), to watch them together, interacting on purely a romantic level was heart-warming. "Amazing how two people so loud and carefee can be so quiet when they're together," George had commented to me once.

Yet as happy as I was for them, I couldn't help feeling that I'd been abandoned. Katie and I had been best friends since our 2nd year (after she'd decided I wasn't too serious and I'd learned to enjoy her raucous, free-spirited ways) and now I was left feeling as though Fred had taken her from me. Wood had already stolen Angie...

My other best friend Angelina Johnson was taking turns with her boyfriend and our quidditch captain Oliver Wood in giving each other backrubs. Both were chattering away excitedly about quidditch and who was bound to make playoffs this year. Never could you find another couple so alike in both temperament and interests. A lot of people think Katie and Fred are just the same, but Katie is so sweet and kind, and it balances out how prone Fred is to lashing out irrationally at people. No, Oliver and Angie were definitely two of the same kind. Both were crazy about quidditch, good students, athletic, had a tendency to get annoyed with the twins easily, and both used the phrase "Katie, shut up!" quite a bit. They rarely fought or left each other's side.

And so, sitting here with the happy couples hasn't exactly raised my self esteem. Here I am, Alicia "I've had a grand total of one boyfriend in my entire life" Spinnet, sitting in the middle of "Angie and Ollie", "Fred and Katie", and "George the Player". Sadly, my one boyfriend existed in 2nd year, and even more sadly, it was George. Yeah, me and George dated. Longest he's ever had a girlfriend, too; 9 whole months! Summer came, George's family was gone all holiday, and by the time we got to see each other again, it was just too awkward. Since then, he's never had a girlfriend fro longer than 3 weeks and I've never had another boyfriend. I growled into the mug I was holding.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I was interrupted from sulking by an angry squeal coming from none other than Lisa Turpin. Katie and Fred both shot up. Angelina and Oliver quit the quidditch buzz. I raised my eyebrows slightly and sat up a bit. So the show had begun.

"What do you _mean_ you don't like my new scarf?" she accused, looking daggers up at George. He shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly. "Just think you look better in other colors is all," he said.

I laughed inwardly at Lisa's ugly purple scarf. George hated purple, that was another thing. I swelled with a stupid kind of pride as I looked down at my own white cashmere sweater and long blonde hair.

"Yeah?" Lisa yelled angrily, "Well I think you look better without a girlfriend!"

And with that she stalked out of the common room. George stared after her for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Tough luck, mate," Fred said, grinning.

"Yeah," Katie joined in laughing, "She seemed like a real winner, that girl."

"Yeah, Kates? Well, I wouldn't be talking seeing as how you're with my brother," George replied, unhesitating as he flopped down on the loveseat next to me.

Katie looked at Fred and shrugged. "Maybe, but I think I kind of like him," she said and layed her head against his chest. Fred half-smiled and kissed heron the top of her head as he pulled her closer toward him.

"Disgusting, isn't it Allie?" George asked me seriously as he set his feet in my lap.

"Oh, very," I said loudly, "I think I may hurl." I pushed George's feet off my lap.

We looked in their direction, but to no one's surprise they were too busy whispering in each other's ears and laughing to hear the rest of the world. George replaced his feet. I moved them off again.

"So, another one gone then, eh cowboy?" I asked playfully, as I blocked another attempt to use me as a foot stool.

"I want a foot rub, Allie!" he whined, then straightened his face. "Oh, you mean Lisa? Meh. I've had better. And how close did you come on that one, Allie?"

He asked this last part with a twinkle in his eyes. George knew about my predictions regarding the length of his relationships.

"Came within the hour," I replied casually, swiveling to place my own feet on his lap. To my complete surprise and satisfaction, George sat up and started to massage my feet. Now that's what I call service.

"Nice," he said, "Although you might want to consider actually _getting _a boyfriend? That way you wouldn't have to play that silly little game you do. And you know, I did notice how much Marcus Flint seemed to enjoy that short little skirt you wore on Friday."

He grinned at me as I groaned and chucked a pillow at him. He dodged it easily and sighed with much exaggeration.

"Fine, Allie. Be difficult. It's all right, though. Flint won't get back from Holiday for a while yet, and so until then, just you and me, hot stuff."

George clamped an arm around me and grinned mischievously.

"And seeing as how I'm now single…" he grinned even wider as he leaned in closer to me and kissed me on the lips with all the fire and passion he seemed to be able to gather.

"I'll be seeing you later, Allie. Night all." And with a little flick of the wrist in goodbye, he headed off to bed.

I just stretched out on the couch and sighed. George did that all the time, but somehow I still wasn't used to it. Sometimes in between girlfriends or sometimes even when he had them, we'd pass in the hall and he'd grab me and pull me into the broom closet and we'd snog for a bit. He'd always grin and say, "Best friend duties for being so cute, Allie" and I'd smile back, but he never knew the truth. How much I hated the insincerity of it. How it stole a little piece of me every time he did it. How truly and deeply I loved him.

I sighed again, and my four remaining friends exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Oh Al," Katie sighed moved over to me. She tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and for once I didn't protest. "I'm so sorry. I know how that hurts you. George just needs to grow up is all."

"Actually, Katie's right, 'Leesh," joined in Angelina. "George has got feeling for you, it's so obvious. Isn't that right, Fred?"

The redhead nodded. "He's my brother, Alicia. Believe me, I can tell that you're definitely not just a friend. Give it time. He'll snap out of it."

"Yeah, right," I muttered. "That'll be the same day Katie walks through a room without breaking anything."

"Hey!" Katie cried, "That's not fair! Although I have been meaning to tell you, Al, about that little china teapot your aunt gave you? Well—"

"KATIE, SHUT UP!" Angelina and Oliver shouted simultaneously.

Katie opened her mouth to protest, but Fred placed his arm firmly around his girlfriend's shoulders and she fell still.

"The point is," he continued, "George is just not emotionally mature enough to accept something that involved. He's afraid of you, Al. He doesn't understand the feelings he has for you that are more than friends, but also something different than his usual snog-heads. Look, if you're patient, I know I can talk to him and we can work something out and then you'll—"

"Forget it, Fred," I snapped. "I give up. I'm doomed to live this pathetic life of never getting what I want and I'm sick of it. And I don't care! Did you hear me? I don't care anymore! I give up!"

I stomped up the stairs, keeping my back to them all so no one could see me crying.


	2. Enjoying the Fall

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine! I swear! lol See J.K. Rowling's published works.

George once told me that no matter how horrible you felt going to bed, when you woke up you'd have a fresh start. "it all goes away when you're asleep, Allie, if you let it," he'd said. I guess he was right because I woke up the next morning feeling better and as I looked out on the clean blanket of snow, unmarked by any human presence, I knew that today was a clean slate. I took a deep breat. Maybe George andI would never be anything more than friends, but for right now that was good enough for me. It was almost Christmas!

Angeling and Katie were both still asleep. the six of use were planning on visiting Hogsmeade that day, and I didn't want to be late. I hate being late worse than anything. So I threw a pillow at Angelina's face and called it good. Experience had taught be not to try to wake up Katie in the mornings.

I sang "Winter Wonderland" in the shower, painting a scene of somehow getting Cedric Diggory to confess his love for me and "dreaming by the fire" with him. Significantly happier than I was last night, I dressed in my most flattering red turtleneck sweater and leather jacket. I did my makeup and brushed out my semi-long, light blonde hair until it shimmered. Oh yeah, I looked good.

Both Angelina and Katie's jaws dropped when I returned to our room.

"Al, you look hott," Katie said simply, returning to her mascara.

"Oh, Katie, shut up," Angelina said, dismissing her friend's rather blunt comment. "Alicia, you do look very cute today. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said firmly, wrinkling my nose a bit. I hated revisiting my stupid emotional outbursts.

"Well, in that case, you should really borrow my lip gloss. That's all you need and you'll be absolutely faculous," Angie said seriously.

"No way," I replied, flopping on my bed. "You know I hate that stuff on my lips."

"It's _watermelon_," Angelina said as if that had settled the matter. "Oliver loves it when I wear this kind."

"Well I don't want to kiss Oliver, do I?" I shot back, grinning.

Katie looked up. "well, I don't see why not, Al. Ollie's _fine_!"

Angelina squealed and threw a pillow at Katie, who caught it and fell giggling on her bed.

"You have your own boyfriend!" Angie shouted as she watched Katie roll over and kick her legs up in the air. "What would dear _Freddy _say?"

Katie just continued to giggle, going into her top speed "chipmunkisms" as Lee Jordan called them. The girl was a ham.

My little brounette friend was dressed in a bright orange slim fitting sweatshirt that read "Pride of Portee", a jean jacket, long colorgul scarf and matching knit hat and gloves, and a pair of patched and faded blue jeans. It was amazing how Katie could pull off outfits that would make the rest of us look like underfed hobos.

Angelinga, on the other hadn, was dressed in a more conservative attire, matching her sensible, no-nonsens approach to life. She wore a red beret over her long and rich ebony hair, white sweater, black slacks, and a red overcoat. She had on designer leather gloves. I decided I balanced out the two.

"Are you two ready yet?" I asked impatiently, checking my watch. The girls quit playing around.

"What's the hurry, 'Leesh?" asked Katie.

"Well, would you rather spend the day here or in Hogsmeade?"

"Good point," Angelina concurred. "Let's go, ladies."

"I hate it when you call us that, Ange, it reminds me of some stupid quidditch coach I had back in girls' league that--

"Shut up, Katie."

"Okay."

We met the boys in the entrance hall. My stomach did a backflip when I saw George. He'd always looked good in black...

"Alicia?" His voice brought me out of my daydream. He was staring at me, stunned. I smiled inwardly. _Good._

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You look...amazing," he said finally.

"Thanks, nerd."

He grinned. "Geek."

"Super freak!"

I stuck my tongue out as I said this. George just laughed.

"Would you like to be my date for today Allie, if you can stand the freakiness?"

Could I ever.

"I'd love to, George."

"Greeeeeeeeeat."

George grabbed my arm as we all headed for the secret passage way that would lead us into Hogsmeade.

"Look who's got the hottest girl in all of Hogwarts on his arm!" George declared, grinning at me. I was blushing. Oh Merlin, I was blushing.

"Yep," said Fred, pretending to check himself out in a passing mirror. "Look at me and this fox."

Katie scowled and kicked him. "Don't call me hot."

I was happy. In no time at all, we were in Honeydukes. I was there, with five of my best friends in the whole entire world, on the arm of my very best one, it was Christmas time, and George thought I looked beautiful. Who could ask for more?

We spent a whirlwind day chatting, Christmas shopping, eating at a local restaurant, having a huge snowball fight in which Angelina accidentally caused Fred's nose to bleed, and now it was all winding down and we were just walking along the edge of the streets and enjoying the beauty of the village. Katie and Fred were holding hands and whispering softly to eachother in the language of lovers. Oliver had his arm around Angelina and the two were taking advantage of every bough of mistletoe we passed. I sighed happily and smiled at George.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," I said, surprising myself at my own boldness. "Geek," I quickly added.

He just smiled in a knowing way and said, "I'm glad you're here with me too, super-freak." And to my complete surprise, he took my hand and held it in his, lacing our fingers delicately. I looked at him in shoch, but he just smiled again and said, "When you're in the snow, you're like an angel, Allie."

I had to catch my breath. Katie turned around and gaped, whispering someting to her boyfriend and pointing at our intertwined hands. Fred just put his arm around her shoulder and told her it was rude to point. George and I looked at eachother and laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder and we swung our hands as we walked. Today was, without a doubt, the best day of my life.

And yet, I wondered as I stared at the falling snow, how long was this all to last? A snowflake falls for only a short time before it hits the ground and is no more. Was this just another one of George's flings?

_I don't care_, I decided firmly, as George layed his own head on mine. I_'m enjoying the fall._


	3. Hello Again, Lisa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**TO MY REVIEWERS:**

**Thank you so much you guys! I was so nervous about putting myself out there & now I feel great, all thanks to you! Although I must admit, I feel very pressured to keep everyone liking this story...I'm really nervous. Hehe. I hope I'm still doing fine. Sorry about the typos in the last chap, I was in a rush to get it up. Won't happen again! And I'm also thrilled to hear you like the "different" couples I chose. I've only come across 2 other Katie/Freds & a few more Ang/Oli, but I love them both & I thought I'd put it out there. Now without further delay, chapter 3!**

The bright blue eyes of Katie Bell appeared over the top of my _Teenage Witch_ magazine. I stared at her. "What?" I asked.

It was Christmas Eve morning, Angelina had gone off to get us some hot chocolate, and Katie and I were still in bed. Now here she was interrupting my reading by peering over the top of my magazine. She was leaning forward and waving her bottom in the air impatiently.

"Sooooo," she said.

"So...what?"

"So! So, you and George, so!"

I pulled the magazine closer over my face. I didn't want her seeing me blush. As a rule, I never openly discussed my romantic affairs. I was always afraid of sounding like the typical teenage girl who didn't know when to shut up. And besides, weren't some things meant to be private?

"We're just friends," I said firmly, returning to the magazine. They had some excellent ideas on how to accesorize using makeup charms this month. Nothing Katie said could keep me away from that riveting read.

"Whatever! Just friends don't hold hands!" she cried, yanking _Teenage Witch_ out of my hands and hurling it across the floor. "Spill!"

"I don't have anything to say," I said calmly, as Katie flung herself around as though she were having a seizure.

I started to grin. And I knew that now it was here, it wasn't going away. I longed for the protective cover of the makeup charms article, but thanks to the little booger that was two inches away from my face, that aid was now twenty-five feet away. And I sucked at summoning spells.

"Oh, fine. Okay."

Katie squealed with happiness, causing me to giggle a little myself as we layed down on the bed and bent our heads in close together. I was just going over the finer details of how George's green eyes had sparkled when he'd told me I looked like an angel, when Angelina burst through the door.

"Guys," she said a little warily, "I have some bad news."

"Not now, Ange," Katie said impatiently, waving her hand away to indicate Angelina's interruption was not important at the moment. "Alicia's just been sharing about her little rendez-vous with our very own _George_!"

We went back to talking, but Angelina stamped her foot.

"You _guys_..."

"Oh come off it, Ange!" Katie yelled angrily. "Can't you tell Alicia's just had a breakthrough? What on earth could you have to say that could possibly be more important? We don't care if you just got a bad manicure."

And she turned to me again, but I just waited. The sick look on Angelina's face was directed at me. I felt my stomach do a flip-flop.

"What is it, Angelina?" I asked quietly.

"It's--I--," But she didn't seem to have the strength to finish it.

"It's about George, isn't it?"

She swallowed hard and nodded.

"What happened?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh, _Allie_!" she wailed, running over to me. "He's gotten back together with that stupid Turpin girl! I've just seen them snogging, oh 'Leesh, I'm so _so _sorry!"

I felt as though all feeling in my body had drained out of me and left a little puddle on the floor. As Angelina threw her arms around me and pulled me close to her, I just sat there, sick.

"I guess she stopped wearing purple then," I said faintly.

"That little _tramp_!" Katie yelled indignantly, getting up to her feet. "I'll deck her!" And she took off out the door and down the stairs.

"Katie, _no_!" Angelina yelled after her, but it was too late. She was gone, just like my thought process seemed to be.

"Oh Allie," Angelina moaned, looking in my eyes. I just layed my head on her shoulder and looked down at my hands. Less than 24 hours ago, they'd been held by George Weasley. Now his hands were probably wrapped around a girl twice as pretty as I'd ever be. I tried very hard to get my breathing back to normal, but it wasn't happening. Whatever I did, I wouldn't--

"Angelina!" I wailed, crying my heart out onto her shoulder. Too late.

"I know, I know," she murmured over and over again as she held me and I wept bitterly into her authentic unicorn fur coat, and she didn't even seem to care.


	4. Justified

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? J/W. Only the plot's mine. Rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also forgot to ask last time...what's a C2 community? Hehe. I'm sure it's great, thanks for adding me, whatever it means. grins**

George was a player. I knew it, the whole world knew it. But now I was feeling it. Last night I'd said I'd be ready. I was wrong. And now I was lying here, still in my ugly Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle pajamas at 11:30 on Christmas Eve. Angelina had left a while ago to check on "the state of things" as she called it, and so here I was, all alone. I'd stopped crying and was left to my thoughts, which weren't too much help as they weren't forming to clearly.

I was at a loss of what to do. Or what to think actually. I thought George genuinely liked mehadn't Fred said so? Then why was he back with Lisa? But that wasn't really the issue though...was it? I needed to figure out how to get myself out of all this mess.

My first instinct was to laugh it off like I'd known it was a joke all along and that I hadn't for one minute believed George's playfulness. That was what I was used to doing, it was a safe road. This way I would save myself a lot of embarresment. George would never know I'd taken seriously his stupid idea of a prank. But then, I thought to myself, the pain would never stop...he'd just continue to use me and I'd just continue to get my heart broken time, after time, after time...No. That wasn't what I'd do. I'd been a chicken for way too long. If I didn't tell George that the way he'd treated me yesterday was hurtful, I'd spend my whole life this way. It wouldn't do. I had to confront him. I was a Gryffindor, was I not? Ha.

I got up and dressed, put on my game face, and headed down the stairs. I looked around, but no one was in the common room except Katie, and Fred who appeared to be holding a piece of raw meat over what looked like a black eye on the left side of Katie's face.

"What the!" I cried, and ran down the remaining steps. "Katie, what--?

The girl grinned at me. "I got her for ya, 'Leesh!" she declared happily. "Mind you, she does have dead accurate aim, but I think you'll find she had it worse than me." She smiled rather nastily.

"McGonagoll broke it up," Fred went one. "Kate's got detention for a week but...she doesn't seem to care." He looked down at Katie with a mix of curiosity and admiration.

"No worries," Katie said bracingly, noticing the look of shock on my face. "See how George likes snogging her with a fat lip! Heh heh heh heh--"

"Calm down, Kate, I don't want you getting too worked up again right now. You need rest," Fred said seriously.

"Oh, go on," Katie pouted. "Who d'you think I am? Longbottom?"

I left them to their bickering and exited the common room. Well, maybe Katie thought getting a black eye and landing herself in detention was all good and fine, but I was pissed royally. George Weasley! If he hadn't gotten back together with that hag, none of this would have happened. I marched through the hall, determined to find the perpetrator, and instead coming across Oliver Wood.

Wood quailed under my glare. "Where is he?" I demanded.

"Alicia, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to be--"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"Hospital wing with Lisa." And he darted down the hall, quick as a snitch.

The scene that met my eyes in the Hospital Wing didn't do anything to slow the rampage I was on. Lisa Turpin, covered in bruises and scratches, was lying in a hospital bed being held by George Weasley who was kissing every place on her face and neck that he could find that hadn't been damaged in Katie's assault.

White hot anger like I'd never known before boiled up inside of me like liquid fire. I let out a cry of rage and darted forward. I yanked George up by his hair and dragged him across the room to some far corner of it. I tried to find words, but couldn't. There was only one way to express my anger at the moment.

I slapped George as hard as I could across the right cheek. The boy that was a good 6 inches taller than me staggered, clutching at his face. A look I'd never seen George wear before spread across it.

"Alicia..."

"I don't want to hear it," I hissed and turned on my heel, heading toward the door.

"MISS SPINNET!"

Madame Pomfrey was now rushing over as fast as she could, pure shock written all over her face. I didn't feel like waiting to get in trouble.

"Take all the points you want, Pomfrey!" I declared. "'Cause I feel justified!"

And I marched out the door, slamming it shut as I went.


	5. Midnight Walk

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The rest is J.K. Rowling's **

**Thanks so much again for reviewing, I'll keep in mind all you said. Sorry it's taken a while to get Chapter 5 up, school's starting again & I've been busy with ASB, swim team, living up the rest of summer...you know. smiles**

I was lying on my bed at 11:30 again, only this time it was p.m. Angelina and Katie were outside the curtains of my bed giggling and painting each other's toenails Christmas colors. They'd asked me to join them of course, but I'd told them to go one without me. I just wasn't in the mood, even for Christmas.

No matter how much Katie swore George had deserved that slap from me, or how many times Angeling assured me it probably didn't hurt _too_ much, I still couldn't shake that feeling of guilt I got every time I remembered that awful look on George's face in the hospital wing, or that bright red handprint on his right cheek. It just wasn't fair. It was Christmas Eve and I was miserable. Katie was outside having the time of her life, not even caring that she'd beat up an innocent little girl (she _was_ innocent, no matter how much I hated her), and I was inside my bed sulking because I'd slapped a very deserving boy a full foot taller than I was. I didn't understand it. Merlin, I hate consciences.

Dinner had been an ugly affair. Instead of yelling at me, George just whispered to me quietly that he'd offered to do my detentions for me and not to worry about Madame Pomfrey. _Madame _Pomfrey, I thought to myself. Madame. What was it I had said? "Take all the points you want, Pomfrey?" I was an idiot. A total idiot. What a way to make a fool of myself in front of the school nurse. I can't wait to see what happens to me next time I walk in there with some nasty headache. Probably come back out with a nice set of boils. How great. Anyway, then George had just sat there glumly and ate his dinner, only speaking one word answers when spoken to. I felt hot shame course through my body as the few remaining students stopped to stare at the bright red handprint on his face (Angelina had told me that when a witch slaps a wizard, in a case where it's warranted, the handprint doesn't fade until the witch forgives the wizard. Poor George) Left out of the loop, the twins' little brother Ron had asked excitedly whether George and Katie had gotten into a fistfight, for Katie's black eye had not quite healed yet.

No one except the teachers and a couple first years joined Dumbledore in singing Christmas carols, and the astonished headmaster had sent us off to bed early. Now I was here, sighing, wishing I had the heart to join my two friends and help them in guessing what their boyfriends had gotten them for Christmas.

I decided to take a walk to clear my head. The cold, I decided, might snap me out of this rut I was in and the snow might put me more into the Christmas spirit. I threw my overcoat on over my pajamas, slipped on boots, and, looking very odd indeed, told the other two where I was going and that I'd be back in a bit.

The Hogwarts grounds were peaceful and calm. Not a soul was out but me, and I sent my thoughts out into the cascades of serenity. The snow was falling gently, covering the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lake, which had frozen over. I paused for a moment and brushed snow off a nearby bench so I could sit down. I had no sooner done so than a voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

I whirled around to find none other than George Weasley, standing in the snowbanks less than ten feet away. My first instinct was to fling myself into his arms, and cry that I was so, so sorry, but the image of him and Lisa together kept floating before my vision. I stared back at him stonily, determined to keep my resolve and not fly into one of my "flights of fancy" as Angelina sometimes called them.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighted as he walked slowly over and sat next to me.

"We need to talk."


	6. I Love You, SuperFreak

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. See J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series for characters, etc.**

**Okay everyone, I think this is gonna be my last chapter :) Thanks so much for reviewing/following along, it's been great having you along for the ride! Hehe. I was thinking about maybe starting to write a Katie/Fred story after this one, & then possibly something with Angelina. Tell me what you think :) School started today! I'm so tired. Hehe. So yeah, it might be a little longer between chapters if I decide to start another story. Anyway, go ahead & tell me what you'd like to read next, if anything all :) Enjoy the last chappy!**

"We need to _talk_?" I sputtered incredulously, "TALK! That's all you have to say for yourself? --We need to talk?"

Some of that fire that had possesed me in the Hospital Wing was regaining strength. I tried my best to fight it down, but I pictured George holding my hand in Hogsmeade, and then George making out with Lisa and in a split second I was indignant again. I wanted to forgive him, but it would come at a price.

"Unless you'd prefer me to express my feelings the same way you did," George said calmly, but coldly.

_Ouch_. That shut me up. "Fine, we were both wrong. Although I hardly think you're in a position to criticize me after your provocation, you philanderer, you chauvenistc--"

"Allie, please," George said, exasperated. "Could you cut it out with the words I don't know?"

I laughed out loud, in spite of myself. My emotions were always spastic, subject to change at any second when I was upset. "I'm sorry," I apologized. Then it all started to come out. "Oh George, I'm _so_ sorry! I'm sorry for everything! No matter what you did to me, I had _no _excuse to lash out at you and hit you like that!"

George just shook his head. "No, Allie, it was deserved. I'm--I'm an idiot."

"_I'm_ the idiot! I shouldn't have taken you seriously. It's just that I let my imagination run off with me so quickly that--"

George leaned over and gently placed two fingers over my lips. He stared into my eyes, and I watched him in wonder.

"It's not your imagination, Alicia," he whispered softly.

My head snapped up. "_What_?"

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I said it wasn't your imagination. I--Merlin, Alicia, where do I start?"

"At the beginning might be a good place," I couldn't help teasing gently. George didn't laugh.

"No, Al, I gotta--I gotta get this out!"

He stood up and began pacing the snow, throwing his hands in the air as he spoke. I looked at him curiously.

"Alicia, you're amazing. No, you're _more_ than amazing, you're..." He seemed to be under a great deal of stress, searching for the right word, "You're incredible! You turn my world on fire, Allie, and I don't know what to do. I feel things for you that I don't understand. I can't comprehend them, 'Leesh, they're _so _strong. And different! Merlin knows I've never felt this way before...you're _everything_ Al, everything. Smart, beautiful, funny, special--and all in one girl! I don't know how to handle that!" He spoke softer now. "That's why I went back to Lisa today, Allie. To get away from that power you have over me. That power, that incredible power that scares me. I never meant to hurt you--you're the last person I'd want to hurt--but I knew if you were with me too long, in that way...I would hurt you."

He sat down numbly, and looked at me as though begging me to speak.

"The only way you could hurt me was to not want to be with me," I said, eyes streaming. "I love you, George."

"I love you, 'Leesha." Then he laughed. "I must have sounded like the biggest fool in the world. Sorry about that." He grinned.

"You _are _the biggest fool in the world. But I love you."

He looked at me with eyes full of love, and smiled. "And I love you, my little geek."

"I love you, super-freak!"

"No more talking."

And he wrapped me up in his ams, and kissed me right there, in the falling snow. And this time, I knew it was sincere.

Somewhere behind us, someone let out a whoop. We both looked back, startled to find Fred Weasley yelling and jumping in the air.

"Five galleons said they'd be hooked up by Christmas morning! Pay up, Kate!"

The girl groaned and checked her watch. "Two minutes past midnight, Fred, give me a break!"

"Five galleons to me! Five galleons to me!"

Katie tackled him and the two toppled over in the fresh snowbank.

"Snowball fight!" yelled Angie, who was running down the hill to join the fray. Wood was right behind her, giving us a thumbs-up as he pelted his girlfriend with snow. A couple seconds later, Professor McGonagoll appeared in a bathrobe and slippers, yelling to "Get back in bed! What a disgrace to Gryffindor!" ("Aw, c'mon, Professor, it's Christmas!" coaxed Fred).

George smiled down at me. "Wanna join in?" he asked, jerking his head toward the disarray. I bit my lip and looked up at him mischeviously.

"In a bit," I said, "I'm not quite sure I'm tired of kissing you yet."

He returned the playful grin. "Oh, I know just what you mean!"

**THE END!**


End file.
